


Oh ink what toe rules

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, chat fic, do not let Oikawa alone in a store, people laughing at Oikawa that aren't the Seijou third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>nyan cat</b>: stop spamming, tooru, what is it? did aliens finally show up<br/><b>alien sparkle</b>: i wish, tetsu, i wish (´ω｀)<br/><b>alien sparkle</b>: sadly I just need make up advice and you're the only one using it that i know of<br/><b>nyan cat</b>: are you kidding me</p><p>Oikawa has the worst fashion sense (who would have guessed ? Everyone, apparently, this boy needs help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh ink what toe rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! Another OS in the series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy !

**nyan cat** : stop spamming, tooru, what is it? did aliens finally show up

 **alien sparkle** : i wish, tetsu, i wish (´ω｀)

 **alien sparkle** : sadly I just need make up advice and you're the only one using it that i know of

 **nyan cat** : are you kidding me

 **nyan cat** : kenma akaashi suguru ennoshita suga kageyama ???

 **alien sparkle** : ok right but out of all of them you're the one who will mock me the least effectively

 **nyan cat** : wow youre so nice, i really want to help you now

 **alien sparkle** : dude it's an emergency!! yuu's bday is coming soon (●´^｀●)

 **nyan cat** : and youre asking _me_ for make up advice like i know anything ! youre so fucked dude

 **alien sparkle** : yea yea alright, i actually need colour advice from kenma

 **alien sparkle** : but i can't ask them directly so do it for me

 **nyan cat** : i so do not want to help you right now

 **alien sparkle** : do it for yuu

 **nyan cat** : youre lucky hes so cute

 

 **nyan cat** : soooo turns out that black yellow and red is not a good colour combination

 **nyan cat** : which i could have told you because omg tooru it looks hideous

 **alien sparkle** : noooooo (*´Д｀)

 **alien sparkle** : i don't have any present now what do i even dooooo

 **nyan cat** : what even is yellow black and red

 **alien sparkle** : an eyeshadow palette

 **nyan cat** : rip in peace toorus fashion sense

 **nyan cat** : you might have had a bright future but were brutally murdered in a make up store

 **alien sparkle** : haha very funny now help me find a present

 **nyan cat** : make up was a good idea

 **nyan cat** : just dont chose the most ugly thing you find in the store and get yahaba to help you

 **alien sparkle** : yea right i wanna stay alive

 

 **alien sparkle** : yahaba i need your help

 **creampuff n2** : Hello to you too Oikawa.

 **alien sparkle** : yes hi yahaba i need your help

 **alien sparkle** : it's an emergency so don't bury me just yet

 **creampuff n2** : Do you need make up advice again ?

 **alien sparkle** : how did you guess???

 **creampuff n2** : Most of your emergencies are fashion related, it wasn't that hard…

 **creampuff n2** : Your fashion sense in itself is an emergency but that will be for another day.

 **creampuff n2** : I assume this is about Yuu's birthday ?

 **alien sparkle** : you're all seeing yahaba omg (◯Δ◯∥)

 **creampuff n2** : Chikara was looking for a present as well.

 **creampuff n2** : He's getting Yuu a new hair straightener so that's out.

 **alien sparkle** : damn it was plan b

 **creampuff n2** : What was plan a ?

 **alien sparkle** : eyeshadow palette but if even tetsu said it was bad i'm not even gonna try

 **creampuff n2** : You asked Kenma before me, I'm wounded.

 **alien sparkle** : stop being clever and help meeee (;﹏;)

 **alien sparkle** : i'm still in the store **,** the cashier has been staring at me for like five mins i've never taken this long to pick something

 **alien sparkle** : oh there are sales on nail polish is that a good idea?

 **creampuff n2** : That is a good idea, but you need to find the good colours.

 **alien sparkle** : yuu doesn't even have nailpolish every colour is the good colour

 **creampuff n2** : I meant a colour that he might like.

 **alien sparkle** : fuuuck idk his fave colour

 **alien sparkle** : brb yahaba i'm not dead yet ok ? (;′Д`)ノ

 **creampuff n2** : So dramatic…

 

[ **From: Tooru!** ] heyy ヾ(＾∇＾)

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] hey!! how are u??

[ **From: Tooru!** ] i'm fine, you?

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] great! ryuu is buying me pork buns, i feel like im in high school again

[ **From: Tooru!** ] haha

[ **From: Tooru!** ] say, i had a question

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] shoot!!

[ **From: Tooru!** ] what's your fave colour?

[ **From: yuu** **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)** ] uh black red or yellow i guess???

[ **From: Tooru!** ] yuu i'm a genius ily ok

[ **From: Tooru!** ] see u ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 

 **alien sparkle** : dude read that

 **alien sparkle** : From: yuu (ღ **˘⌣˘** ღ)

uh red yellow or black i guess???

 **alien sparkle** : now say who's palette choices were the best?

 **nyan cat** : im impressed, bad taste shared between a couple

 **alien sparkle** : be petty all you want he'll love my present!!!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

 **nyan cat** : you are an excited five years old

 **nyan cat** : and yahaba told me you messaged him, you can't escape

 **nyan cat** : pff, youll come back on skype eventually

 

 **alien sparkle** : so apparently yellow red and black

 **creampuff n2** : I am so not surprised that Noya wants to look like a bleeding bee.

 **alien sparkle** : …i'll forget you ever said that

 **creampuff n2** : Like you haven't taken at least four screenshots already.

 **alien sparkle** : anyway thanks for your help

 **creampuff n2** : Does this mean you owe me one ?

 **alien sparkle** : thanks for this help you gave out of the goodness of your heart and totally not because you wanted something back o(^▽^)o

 **alien sparkle** : my teammates are so nice wow

 **creampuff n2** : I left the uni team because you were in there oh my god !

 **alien sparkle** : wow i'm so touched by your kindness ttyl!! (´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

 **creampuff n2** : Sometimes I hate you, Oikawa.

 **alien sparkle** : sometimes only? i must be losing my touch

 

[ **From:** **demon Oikawa** ] hey ennoshita do you think yuu likes bees?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Makki's username is creampuff n1. It hasn't changed in 4 years. Probably won't be any time soon.  
> \- Yahaba was getting his make up advice backed by Ennoshita, who was laughing really hard the whole time (they're not dating, by the way, they're qpp and have a lot of fun dissing people together)  
> \- Noya loved the nail polish and the crow plushie (not a bee. Thanks Ennoshita). Oikawa kind of regrets though because the yellow hurts his eyes. Asahi likes it as well and secretly borrows it.  
> \- In another universe, Kenma and Ennoshita create the Make Up Team and thankfully no one ever looks as bad as Oikawa did when he decided to make a smokey eye by himself  
> \- Noya tried making bee nail art, but the yellow nail polish was streaky and it didn't end well (what do you mean personal experience ?)
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
